Monster
by Redfla
Summary: I'll take you to the Monster (Monster by CNBLUE). When the love and pain can't be separated. Story NU'EST #2HYUN #wannaone #jonghyun #minhyun


Monster

.

.

.

Jonghyun x Minhyun

mentioning Ong Seongwoo

.

.

Warn!

Plot less! Harsh words! AU!

Song: Monster —CNBLUE

.

.

.

 _I'll take you to the monster_

 _If you speak ill of me_ _,_

Hwang Minhyun itu gila. Sama gilanya dengan kekasihnya.

—

PLAK

Tamparan keras telak mengenai pipi kirinya. Tak hanya sekali, sudut bibirnya bahkan sudah robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

" _Bitch, how dare you?_ Membiarkan Ong _Fuckin'_ Seongwoo menyentuh tubuhmu?" Jonghyun kalap dan kembali menampar pipi Minhyun.

Jonghyun melepas dasinya kasar kemudian diikatkannya pada kedua tangan Minhyun.

"Katakan padaku, kau ini milik siapa?"

 _"I.. I'm Yours, master"_

"Lalu siapa Ong Seongwoo?"

 _"Yo.. your rival"_ Minhyun tidak berani menatap mata kekasihnya. Kekasih? Entahlah, Jonghyun sendiri yang bilang Minhyun itu kekasihnya.

Jonghyun menarik rambut belakang Minhyun, hingga kini mata mereka berhadapan. Bola bening beradu dengan mata sehitam jelaga. Bola bening itu meredup, mengalirkan air sewarna kristal. Jonghyun menjilatnya. Pipi tembam itu semakin basah.

Jonghyun menarik Minhyun untuk berdiri. Mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar balkon.

" _This is the last time I warn you,_ Minhyun"

Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Minhyun semakin kuat. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah melebihi pagar balkon. Jika Jonghyun mendorongnya lagi dan melepaskan genggamannya, Minhyun akan terjatuh ke bawah, tepat pada kolam renang.

BYURR

Jonghyun melakukannya. Mendorong kekasihnya. Dia melihat Minhyun yang tenggelam gelagapan. Bukannya tak bisa berenang, tangannya terikat, ingat?

・

 _I'll take you to the monster_

 _All right, don't be af_ _raid_ _of the pain_

Jonghyun itu gila. Tapi dia tidak akan tega membunuh kekasihnya.

—

Jonghyun berdiri di atas pagar balkon lalu melemparkan dirinya sendiri, hingga suara debuman air terdengar.

Jonghyun meraih tubuh tak berdaya Minhyun, mengangkat kepala keduanya ke udara. Dilihatnya Minhyun yang bergetar dan terengah mengais udara. Jonghyun menopang tubuh itu. Mengamati wajah rupawan yang kini penuh lara. Sudut bibirnya membiru. Jonghyun melepaskan ikatan dasi pada tangan Minhyun. Lihat, bekasnya bahkan kini membiru. Pergelangan tangan yang biasanya berhiaskan gelang seharga puluhan juta kini dihiasi gelang biru yang amat menyakitkan.

Minhyun merasa lebih tenang, badannya sudah tidak bergetar. Tetap saja, dia tidak berani beradu pandang dengan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Jonghyun berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Minhyun, hingga mengalirkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pecah sudah. Minhyun menangis keras-keras. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya. Orang yang mendengarpun akan tahu betapa pilunya tangisan itu. Jonghyun sadar, kali ini dia keterlaluan. Jonghyun tidak berhenti merapalkan kata maaf.

Jonghyun mengangkat wajah Minhyun dengan hati-hati. Menciumnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Minhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Jonghyun menarik beban tubuh keduanya ke bawah tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Berciuman di bawah air, ya.

Mereka muncul lagi ke permukaan. Sama terengahnya. Seulas senyum redup kian tulus terlukis di bibir pucat Minhyun. Minhyun menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menaikkan Minhyun terlebih dulu. Membawanya ke dalam dengan membopongnya. Jonghyun membersihkan tubuh keduanya. Memakai baju, dan membaringkan kekasihnya itu di atas kasur nan empuk milik mereka. Pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan mereka. Jonghyun menyuapinya. Tak lupa ia meminumkan obat demam dan vitamin pada Minhyun. Kemudian mereka terlelap dengan Jonghyun yang mendekap erat tubuh hangat Minhyun.

—

 **「** **END** **」**

 **Hellaw, ini fic plot less bgt kan yah? Nggak tahu kenapa, tangan gatel bgt pas dengerin nih lagu** **ㅠㅠ** **yaudah deh, jadi kaya gini. Nggak ada niat mencela satu chara pun disini yah, cuman disesuaikan sama kebutuhan story.**

 **.**

 **30 Desember 2017**

 **ㄴㅇㅅㅌ**

 **Redfla ❤**


End file.
